When the World Around You Changes
by DarkCrystalMidnight
Summary: My life is hard, harder than it should be. Follow me on my journey through the bad and the good bits of my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my first FF! YAY! **

**This is just the just like the blurb you get on the back of books.**

If someone came up to you and said that life isn't what you thought it was, what would you say? You're crazy, now leave me alone? You're insane and should be locked up?

That happened to me, my life changed because of one thing: my parents died.

Before, I battled to get my homework in on time, now i battle for my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One!**

**Yay! Please comment, good and bad, I don't mind!**

The wind whipped my hair around my head; I brushed it out of my eyes and wrapped my coat around myself tighter. Snow lashed against my face, making my nose run, my cheeks numb and my ears cold. My gloved hands only kept some of the cold away. The thick scarf around my neck kept my neck warm but nothing else. My thin jeans were soaked. My red, long-sleeved t-shirt was not wet but it was cold. My trainers were wet through and I could feel the snow that had attached itself to the back of my socks and jeans. I shivered and walked on, hoping I could get in before my mum and dad. If I did, I could get into the bath before they started yelling at me for ditching school again. I sighed as my house came into view, I hated school, so I ditched most of the time. I pulled out my key as I approached the front door. I jammed it into the lock, turning it and yanked it out. I grabbed the handle and opened the door. A warm blast of air hit me as I opened it; I shivered again and stepped inside, closing the door after me.

I slipped off my wet coat and chucked it on the hat stand next to the door. I pulled off my wet trainers and stood them on the warm radiator to dry. I walked up the stairs, my cold and numb body refusing to go fast. I went into my room and collapsed on my four-poster bed! I groaned. I turned over and stared at my purple walls.

My ceiling was white; it looked really good next to my purple walls and my cream carpet. My massive wardrobe sat next to my door, it was full of my clothes. I wasn't really a fashion person, but my parents gave me money all the time because they were never in, so after I'd the new games console or a dozen books, I'd go clothes shopping.

My bedside table held my iPhone, my iPod and my purse. There was a note and a fifty lying next to my phone.

Chloe,

We're gonna be home late tonight, so don't wait up. Order yourself something with the money we left you or do yourself something to eat.

Love Mum and Dad. XX

I groaned and rolled off my bed. I stripped, threw my clothes into the washing basket and opened the doors to my wardrobe.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Second chapter, guys! Yay! Please comment.**

Chapter Two.

I placed my coffee on my bedside table and dug under my bed for my laptop. I pulled it out and pressed the on button. I searched for my Dongle [it's an internet stick] while the screen came on and my homepage popped up. I slid the Dongle into a USB port and pressed connect. I opened Google and went onto my e-mails. I clicked on the newest one, from my friend who'd disappeared to Italy for a few months.

_Hey, Chloe, _

_I'm missing you! It's so hot here! I'm boiling._

_Hey, I sent you something in the post; I think you'll like it. Not telling you what it is so you'll have to wait. Send me an e-mail when you get it._

_I sent it the other day so it should arrive soon after this e-mail. _

_Got to go, mum is making us go swimming again, trying to stop us from being bored, more like._

_Bye, _

_Sarah._

I rolled my eyes.

_What has she sent me now? _I wondered.

I quickly typed a reply back.

_Hey, Sarah,_

_Missing you too! Lucky you, its freezing here, more snow than in the Antarctic._

_I thought you liked swimming? _

_What is it? The last thing you sent me nearly blew up! Tell me or I won't open the parcel when I get it._

_Bye, _

_Chloe._

I pressed send and sighed. Sarah wasn't coming back for another three months and six days. I looked at my calendar where the days were marked off. I realised I hasn't marked off yesterday and slid my laptop off my lap so I could get up and do it.

As I was getting to my feet, someone knocked at the door. I swerved away from my calendar and out my bedroom door, down the stairs and to the front door. I flicked on the porch light – it was going dark – and turned the key in the lock.


End file.
